Problem: Simply the expression
\[\frac{(\sqrt{2} - 1)^{1 - \sqrt{3}}}{(\sqrt{2} + 1)^{1 + \sqrt{3}}},\]writing your answer as $a - b \sqrt{c},$ where $a,$ $b,$ and $c$ are positive integers, and $c$ is not divisible by the square of a prime.
First,
\[\frac{1}{\sqrt{2} + 1} = \frac{\sqrt{2} - 1}{(\sqrt{2} + 1)(\sqrt{2} - 1)} = \frac{\sqrt{2} - 1}{2 - 1} = \sqrt{2} - 1.\]Hence,
\begin{align*}
\frac{(\sqrt{2} - 1)^{1 - \sqrt{3}}}{(\sqrt{2} + 1)^{1 + \sqrt{3}}} &= (\sqrt{2} - 1)^{1 - \sqrt{3}} (\sqrt{2} - 1)^{1 + \sqrt{3}} \\
&= (\sqrt{2} - 1)^2 \\
&= 2 - 2 \sqrt{2} + 1 \\
&= \boxed{3 - 2 \sqrt{2}}.
\end{align*}